Fire and Ice: Opposites Attract
by Lost.Realist
Summary: On Permanent Hiatas! I have no inspiration to continue with this story. Kira is the perfect experiment gone wrong. She searches for her long lost twin. But when she finds him, will she also find love? KaixOc Better than it sounds!
1. Bio

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters, except my Oc's.

* * *

I wrote these stories on another site and I'm moving them here so they're written kinda wierd but after about the 14 chapter it should be better. And when I say 'you' I mean my Oc.

**

* * *

Name:** Drea (means Courageous)

**Looks:** Drea looks almost exactly like Dranzer but a bit smaller and she's blue instead of red.

**Attacks:** **_Offensive Moves:(_**Me: There's a lot.)Aurora Beam, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Phoenix Tornado, and Hydrocutter. **_Defensive Moves: _**Agility, Screech, Smokescreen, Hypnosis, Supersonic, and Recover.

Now for my Oc, or you.

**Name:** Kira

**Age:** 17

**Looks:** _**Hair:**_ Platinum, **_Eyes:_** Misty blue, but can change color depending on your mood, _**Skin:**_ Light tan.

_**History:**_ You're from Russia, but now live in Japan. Your parents died when you were very young. You have a twin brother, but you two look nothing a like. When your parents died you and your brother where separated. All you had left of your family was Drea, which was given to you from your brother on your 5 birthday. You also gave him his bitbeast. After you two were separated a group of scientists found you. They had been wanting to experiment on a human to try and perfect it's capabilities so they used you. Now all of your senses are perfect and you have inhuman strength and speed. After you escaped a family found you and adopted you. So now you have a step-mom, step-dad, and a step-brother. You also know Brooklyn.

_**Personality:**_ You are somewhat of a loner and can be very cold and distant. You're usually quiet, but are very sly and cunning, not too mention stubborn. You are the type of person that can start a fight and win. You are very strong and can beat anyone up and some people can be afraid of you but a lot of people admire your strength and want to be just like you well the people that want to fight. You can defend yourself very easily and can probably handle some kind of weapon. You have a short temper (Me: like me) and get angry easily but you can be really nice at times but once a fighter always a fighter. You are very independent and don't like other people's help.

**Other:** You know Mr. Dickinson and love to write, draw, and sing when you're alone.

Now for your best friend.

**Name:** Midori Granger (She's Tyson's cuzin)

**Age: **18

**Looks:** _**Hair:**_ Long, red hair that goes down to her lower back. **_Eyes: _**Green **_Skin:_** Light Tan

**Personality:** Energetic, rich, powerful, evil at times, fun, short tempered, animal lover,impatient

**Bitbeast:** Shiori

**Looks:** She's a black panther with blue eyes. She also has on armor.

**Attack:** Poison Claw

* * *

I'll be adding other characters later, some of them are ones some of my friends let me use that were in their stories. Well later!


	2. Qualifying Match

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade_

* * *

_

_"Why did I agree to this? It's a waste of my time."_ you thought as you drove your motorcycle to the BBA building. Mr. Dickinson said you had to battle someone to qualify for the Canadian Tournament. You were the Canadian Champion 5 years running, but didn't want to be on the Canadian team because you thought they were weak and wouldn't go far in the world tournament. Your best friend Midori and her bit beast, Shiori, are the Canadian Co-Champs and are already qualified for the tournament. You finally reach the BBA building, park your bike, and go in to the secretary's desk. "I'm here to see Mr. Dickinson." you say. "Name please." "Kira." "Ok. Hold on." she says as she calls Mr. Dickinson. "Mr. Dickinson, Kira is here to see you. Shall I send them up?" "Yes please do." "Yes sir." she says "He can see you now." "Thank you" you say as nicely as you can. You head to the elevator and go to the top floor.

Mr. Dickinson's and the Bladebreakers Point Of View

"Mr. D, why did you need to see us?" Tyson asks. "Because I want to see how strong they really are. They've only used their bit beast once in all the tournaments they've been won." "Why would someone so strong not be on an International Beyblade Team?" Ray questioned. "Because they thought the team they were chosen to be on was too weak and wouldn't go far in the tournament." Mr. D replied. "Well then I want to see how strong he is myself." Tyson says. "Who ever said it was a boy." Mr. D says. Then the door opened to reveal a girl with platinum colored hair and enchanting misty blue eyes.

Kira's Point of View

You opened the door to Mr. Dickinson's office to see a group of boys and a girl. They were staring at you so you gave them one of your infamous glares. Then you turn to Mr. Dickinson. "Can we get this over with? I have a plane to Canada to catch." you say apathetically. "Yes, yes, of course. Kira this is the Bladebreakers. Boys this is Kira. Now Kira, you'll be battling Tyson here." Mr. Dickinson says. "Whoa, whoa, whoa Mr. D. You never said it was a girl I had to battle." a boy with navy blue hair says. You glare him when he says that. "What's the matter? Scared that a girl might be a little too much for ya? Or are you one of those bladers who don't think that a girl could be a world class blader?" you say with venom dropping off every word. "Yikes! No I was just surprised that it was a girl Mr. D wanted us to battle." Tyson says waving his hand in a defensive way. You just glared him. "Can we just get this over with!" you nearly shouted. "Yes. Lets go downstairs to the training area." Mr. Dickinson says. FF to beginning of battle-- Max is serving as a referee. "3-2-1, LET IT RIP!" Max yells. You and Tyson launch your blades. "Come on Dragoon! You can take her!" Tyson yells. "In your dreams tough guy." you say calmly. "Oh is that so? Well then why don't you show me what ya got!" Tyson says. "Gladly, if it'll get me to the airport sooner. All right, DREA, FINISH HIM OFF! SCREECH!" you shout. "DRAGOON, HYPER VICTORY TORNA-" Tyson starts, but Dragoon gets knocked out of the stadium before Dragoon can attack. "Unbelievable! That was a powerful attack." Ray says stunned. "You think that was powerful? That was one of my weakest attacks." You say. "Weakest? You gotta be kidding me!" Tyson shouts. "Tyson quit yelling." Kenny says. "Look Mr. Dickinson, did I qualify or not?" you say impatiently. "Yes you did. Good job." Mr. Dickinson says. "Good now I can leave." You walk out the door, get your bike and drive to the airport, leaving the Bladebreakers shocked by how strong you were.

Bladebreakers Point of View

The boys and Hilary stare after you in shock. "How?" Tyson says. Then Daichi comes running in. "Sorry I'm late." he says. "Where were you?" Ray questions. "Yea you just missed an awesome beybattle." Max says. "Awww, man." "It wasn't that big of a match." Tyson says turning around folding his arms across his chest. "You're just mad because you lost to a girl." Hilary says. "Wow! Tyson lost to a girl!" Daichi says. "Oh Daichi, there's a letter here for you." Mr. Dickinson says handing Daichi a letter. "For me?" Daichi says. As he reads the letter, his eyes widen. "Who's it from Daichi?" Kenny asks. "My sister." Daichi answers in a daze. "You're sister?" everyone yells, excluding Kai. They huddle around Daichi and read the letter. It reads:

_Dear Daichi,_

_Hey lil bro! What's up? Congrats on winning the world tournament with your team. So how's it feel? Feels good don't it. I don't want you to forget that feeling. Ever. When I saw how happy you looked on the TV at the ceremony, it reminded me of how happy both of us were when I won the world championships a few years ago. Maybe next time I see you we can have a friendly match. If you and your team are in the Canadian Tournament, look me up. I'll be defending my title as the Canadian Champ. And maybe I'll tell you something I've never told anyone but mom and dad. The reason why I left home. Well I guess I'll see you soon. Later bro!_

_Cordially,_

_Your loving sister._

"Why didn't you tell us you had a sister Daichi?" Ray asks. "Well she isn't really my sister, but I haven't seen her in years. I don't even know what she looks like." Daichi replies. "Well Daichi I have good news for you. The Bladebreakers are competing in the team section of the Canadian Tournament." Mr. Dickinson says. "Really? Alright!" "Yes. This means I get a rematch against that girl. What was her name? Oh yea it was Kira." _"Kira?"_ Daichi thought. _"But that's my sister's name!"_


	3. Meeting Old Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade!

* * *

You just finished your drawing of Drea and started listening to some music. _**"Is that a drawing of me? Aww, you shouldn't have."** "Hey Drea. Have a fun battle?" **"Yes. It's been too long since I've had a battle. I needed that match, even if he was weak." **"Yea well they won't pose any threat." **"What about your brother? Your real brother."** "Don't worry about him. I doubt he and his team will come." **"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so nosy." **"It's ok. I'm gonna take a nap so leave please." **"OK Kira." **_Drea leaves you to your thoughts. _"Why'd she bring him up? I haven't even spoken to since we got separated. But I do hope he ends up coming to the..."_ your thoughts trailed off as you drifted in to sleep. FF to outside of the airport.-- You just got your bike off the airplane and started towards Midori's house thinking of the good old times you had had with her. You turn on the gravel road to go to Midori's house. 

Bladebreakers and the other teams Point of View

The teams had just gotten off the plane and were waiting for a BBA bus to come and pick them up. "This is taking forever." Tyson and Daichi complained. "Oh will you two stop your complaining. The bus is here." Hilary said. Tyson and Daichi run to the bus to get on the bus first. When the doors open Tyson starts to get on when he gets hit in the head with a cell phone. "Ow! That hurt!" Tyson yelps. "Haha too bad!" a voice says. The teams look at the door to see a girl with red hair down to her hips. "That was rude. Why'd you do that?" Oliver asks. "Because I can. And I have the right to, bein' his cousin and all." the girl says. "Yea I guess you do, but did you have to throw a cell phone at me, Midori?" Tyson says rubbing his head. "Yes. Yes I did." Midori says. "Umm... Tyson who is this?" Max asks. "Oh this is my cousin Midori Granger." Tyson says. "Not to mention she owns the campground you kids are staying at." Mr. Dickinson says coming into view. The teams look at her in aww. "Quit staring!" Midori shouts. They quit. "Ok people let's get on the bus quickly. I have a friend I haven't seen in year waiting for me at the lodge." Midori says. So all the teams get on the bus and they leave. The teams are amazed at how thick the woods are. Well except the White Tigers and Ray. They live in the wilderness after all. They turn on a road that has a sign that says "Whipper Will Lake" on it.

Kira's Point of View

You had just gotten to the lodge and saw a note on the door. It reads:

_Dear Kira, _

_Sorry I'm not home. I had to go get some teams so I'll be back later. Feel free to use the training room and the simulator. _

_Later,  
Midori._

"So like her to leave before I got back." you say out loud. "I guess I'll go train on the simulator for a while. You go inside and don't notice a bus coming into view. You lay your stuff down on the table and head downstairs. You get to the simulator room and go get the equipment on. "Computer start simulation at difficult." you say out loud. "Simulation starting. Level: Difficult." says a computerized voice.

**Midori and teams Point of View**

The bus had just pulled up to the lodge and everyone had gotten off. "Well this is it." Midori says. The teams look surprised. "You mean this little cabin is the place we're all staying in?" Kenny asks in disbelief. "Little? Wait till you get in side. It'll look a whole lot bigger in there." Midori says. "Yea sure." Tyson says. "Tyson need I remind you who the better blader is?" Midori says smugly. "Hey that was a long time ago." Tyson snaps back. "Yea. But you lost to Kira pretty easily and she can actually go all out on me. She barely even used a 1/16 of her power against you." Tyson looks at his cousin and then shouts, "You know Kira?" "Yea she is a former World Champ after all." "She was the World Champ? She doesn't even have a team!" Tyson gasps. "Well yea. She's a world-class blader. Just because she doesn't have a team don't mean she isn't a good blader. She's just looking for the right team for her." "Well then why isn't she on the Canadian Team?" Emily asks. "Same reason I'm not. They're a group of weaklings that have no potential. Now come on in and I'll see if I can track down Kira." Midori says with a smile on her face. She heads inside with everyone following but with creaped out faces. When they get inside they look around with utter surprise written all over their faces. "This place is huge!" Max says. "And to think you thought it was small." Midori laughs. "Alright now to find Kira. Computer find the location of Kira." "Location for Kira: Simulation room, basement floor 6." says a computerized voice. "Thank you." "Hey Midori, why did it say basement floor 6?" Tyson asks. "Because it's on the 6th floor under the main floor." Midori answers. Everyone gaps at her. "Well come on to the escalator. "She leads them to the escalators and they each take a step and go down to the Simulation and Training room. They see someone hooked up to a virtual world simulator. "That's Kira." Midori says. She looks at the screen to see what you're doing. "So like her to redo a battle she's already won." "Huh? What do you mean.?" Ozuma asks. "Well she's having a rematch with Tyson, I guess you could say." "But she beat him easily. Why would she want to battle him again?" Ray asks. Midori shrugs. "I don't know. She just likes having a rematch against the of a blader she just beat based on the data the computer has of them." Midori says. They watch Midori "battle" it out with the computer. "Simulation complete. Shutting down program." the computer says. "Well let's go meet her." Midori says as she heads for the entrance to the room you were in.

Kira's Point of View

You had just got done taking off the equipment when you saw Midori leading a group of bladers into the room. You saw Tyson looking mad and smirked. Then you saw your brother. Both of them. "Hey Midori. Who are the amateurs?" you say sarcastically. "I don't know they've been following me around for a few days. Ack! Save me Kira! Tell them I don't have any cookies." she yells as she jumps behind you looking at them with mock fear. You both start laughing as the group looks at you two like you're crazy. You two finally stop laughing. You look at your little brother. "Daichi aren't you going to introduce your friends to me?" you ask him smiling slightly. Daichi looks at you for a moment confused then his face lights up with happiness. "Kira!" he shouts happily as he hugs you tightly, which you gladly return. "I missed you." Daichi whispers. "Yea same here." you say. "Why didn't you ever write or call or visit me?" Daichi asks. You look away. "I had some... business to attend to. I'll tell you later." you say. "Daichi how come you never told us _she_ was your sister?" Tyson asks. "Well how was I supposed to know that Kira was my sister? All you said was that her name was Kira you never told me what she looked like." Daichi says. "Tyson quit blaming my brother. You lost fair and square. Just leave it in the past and move on or else you'll never amount to anything." you say to Tyson. "Wow Tyson actually lost to someone? That's amazing! I want to battle you." says a boy with red hair. "No thanks. I'm done blading amateurs." you say coldly. "Do you even know who I am? I'm Johnny from the Magestics, the best team in Europe." Johnny brags. You smirk. "Yea and I'm the champion of Canada and former World Champ. Not to mention I'm undefeated and have only tied once." you say. "Are you saying that you're to good for me?" "Not saying, telling you that I am better than you." you say. You turn away from the fuming Johnny and look at Daichi and Midori. "Look I'll catch up with you guys later. See ya." you say giving them a two finger wave as you walk to the elevator that goes to your room and only you and Midori know the password to. "Still the same as ever." Midori says. "Confident and stubborn. Well I'll show you guys to your rooms." Midori walks off with the teams following. One stays behind and looks at where you were thinking to himself. _"She looks so familiar?"_ He snaps out of it and follows the others.

Kira's POV

You had just left the training room and headed to your room. Your walls were a mixture of black and blue with a picture of Drea you painted above your bed. Your bedspread was black with a mixture of red and blue flames. You had a black drum set, a black bass guitar with red flames, and a black guitar with blue flames on them in the corner. You went and got your guitar and went to sit on your bed. You started singing Hear Me (Kelly Clarkson):

_(Hear me... Hear me)_

_You gotta be out there/  
You gotta be somewhere/  
Wherever you are/  
I'm waiting/  
Cause there are these nights when/  
I sing myself to sleep/  
And I'm hoping my dreams bring/  
You close to me/  
Are you listening/_

_Hear me I'm crying out/  
I'm ready now/  
Turn my world upside down/  
Find me/  
I'm lost inside the crowd/  
Its getting loud/  
I need you to see/  
I'm screaming for you to please/  
Hear me...hear me/ _

Can you hear me/

hear me/

I used to be scared of/  
Letting someone in/  
But it gets so lonely/  
Being on my own/  
With no one to talk to and/  
No one to hold me/  
I'm not always strong/  
Oh I need you here/

Are you listening/

Hear me I'm crying out/  
I'm ready now/  
Turn my world upside down/  
Find me/  
I'm lost inside the crowd/  
Its getting loud/  
I need you to see/  
I'm screaming for you to please/  
Hear me/

I'm restless and wild/  
I fall but I try/  
I need someone to understand/  
(Can you hear me?)/  
I'm lost in my thoughts/  
And baby I've fought/  
For all that I've got/  
Can you hear me/

Hear me I'm crying out/  
I'm ready now/  
Turn my world upside down/  
Find me/  
I'm lost inside the crowd/  
Its getting loud/  
I need you to see/  
I'm screaming for you to please/  
Hear me/

Hear me Hear me Hear me/

Can you hear me/

Hear me, Hear me, Hear me/

Can you hear me/

Hear me, Hear me, Hear me

As you finish you hear clapping behind you. "Very good Kira. Have you ever considered going pro?" You turn around quickly and glare the person. "What do you want Leo?"


	4. I Hate him

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade!

* * *

"What? Can't I come see my girlfriend anymore?" Leo says coming up to you. You could feel his breath on your face. Then you punched him and grabbed the back of his neck, which paralyzes him for some reason. "That's _ex_-girlfriend. I don't know what I ever saw in you." you growl. You then drag him downstairs to the lobby, looking for Midori wanting answers.

Midori and the other teams Point of View

Midori had just gotten to the lobby and gotten her food when she saw the other teams coming in for breakfast. "Hey guys." she says. They mutter a reply. "What's for breakfast?" says a half-asleep Tyson. "Well, there's a whole buffet here. Look around." Tyson looks up and then looks like he's in heaven. He starts chowing down on his food while the others eat theirs in a civil manner. Then suddenly the door slams open with a pissed off looking Kira dragging someone into the room. "Midori!" she yells angrily. "Yes?" Midori says.

Kira's Point of View

"Yes?" Midori says. You throw Leo in front of her. "What in seven hells is _he_ doing here?" you ask coldly. "Well, Mr. Dickinson made me let them stay. I'm sorry Kira. I wouldn't let them but I had to let 'em or else I wouldn't be able to compete in the Tournament." Midori says sincerely. You let out a frustrated sigh. "It's ok. Just make sure he stays away from me. I don't want him near me." You begin to walk away, but hear Leo say, "Still as feisty as ever Kira." You turn around quickly and launch your blade at him. It hits him square in the chest, making him fly back 5 feet. The blade comes back to you and you catch it gently in your hand. "Next time it won't be a blade." you say threatening. You exit the door, going outside, not caring about the conversation going on in the lobby.

Conversation

"Leo, you asshole!" Midori hisses at him. "Yea, well, I got used to it. After all, I am her boyfriend." Leo says smugly. Then Midori punches him, grabs him by his neck, and slams him into a wall. "Get over it! She broke up with you 5 years ago for a good reason. You were fucking two-timin' her, you cheap bastard!" "Yea, so? Your point would be? It's still fun to mess with her head." Midori brings her arm back to punch him, but someone beat her to it. She looks over her shoulder to see Daichi. "Leave my sister alone." he says coldly, glaring at Leo. His team looks at him, surprised by his actions. They had never seen him so serious before. "Stay out of this kid! It's none of your business!" Leo says warningly. "It does when it's about my sister!" "But you two don't even look alike." "That's because he's her step-brother. Even her and her twin brother look nothing alike!" Midori shouts. "Now get your ass back to your room and stay in there! Your team will bring you food." Leo sulks back to his room. Midori sighs and goes outside. "Where are you going?" Tyson asks. "To find Kira." Midori answers then whistles. The teams then hear something and soon see a white horse with a speckled coat running towards them. "Good girl, Misty. I'll be back later guys! Yip-Yip!" she says as she makes Misty run towards a narrow path in the woods.

Kira's Point of View

You jump off of Black and scratch behind his ears. "Good boy, Black." you whisper softly. The Black (Me: That's his real name. "Black" for short.) nudges you affectionately and walks a little ways away to eat so grass. You walk up to the edge of the cliff and sit down, with your legs dangling off the edge. The cliff looks over the lake and you could see the lodge from there, but you couldn't see the cliff from the lodge. You stare at the moon for a while then look at its reflection on the lake. "_Why? Why does he always have to come back? It's so like him to come back after I had finally moved on. At least I never kissed him._" you thought bitterly. Then you heard footsteps. "_Midori_" you thought. (Me: Oh yea! I forgot to mention you can recognize people by their footsteps. ') "Kira are you ok?" Midori asks, sitting down next to you. You don't say anything. "Everyone was worried about you. Even the Demolition Boys were worried." You looked surprised at the fact that THE Demolition Boys were worried. "They might not of showed it, but the eyes speak louder than expressions." Midori says. "I didn't think any of them cared. Especially the Demolition Boys." you say. "Yea. Oh, dude, you should have seen what Daichi did to Leo." "Oh? Do tell." So while she explains, you just stared at her. You never knew Daichi had it in him. Midori stands up. "So you ready to go back?" You nod. You guys call over the horses and get on them. Then you look at a different path. This one's wider than the other one. "Hey, Midori. You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" you say looking at the trail. She looks at you and smirks completely, which you return. You two make your horses race. You guys race to the lodge with you in the lead. As you near the lodge you can see the others sitting on the porch.

Teams Point of View

"What's taking so long?" Tyson says impatiently. "Chill out Tyson. Kira takes a while to calm down." Daichi says. "Whatever." Then they hear something. "What's that?" Hilary asks nervously. "It came from over there." Max says. They all look towards the sound when suddenly they see a black horse and a white horse running towards them, with the black one in front. "Move it!" someone yells. The group moves out of the way just in the nick on time. The black horse runs past them and the rider of the white horse got knocked off their horse by a low hanging branch. They notice that it was Midori. "Owwww..." Mirori says with swirlly eyes.

**Kira's Point of View**

"Owwww..." Mirori says with swirlly eyes. You start laughing hysterically and end up falling off the Black. "Midori, you would think after a while you would know to duck." you laugh. The others look at you two like you were crazy cause you had never laughed in front of them. Then suddenly something jumps out of the tree on Midori and she starts to scream but then starts laughing. "Stacey stop it! That tickles!" she laughs. They look at her to see a giant black panther on top of her licking her face. "Hey Stacey, where's Volk at?" you ask. As if on cue, a big black wolf jumped on you. "laughs Ok, ok. No need to go knocking me over Volk." you laugh. "Umm... Kira, you do know that's a wild animal, don't you?" "Huh? Oh yea, well he's well trained. If fact..." you trail off as you get an idea. You whisper something in Volk's ear. He looks at you for a second then walks off. "Where's he going?" Kenny asks nervously. "You'll see." you say mysteriously. Then Volk comes back to you and puts something in your hand. You scratch behind his ears. "Good boy. Anyone know what this is?" you say as you hold up a navy blue beyblade with a white wolf in the middle. "Wolborg?" everyone shouts and looks at Tala, who was glaring you and yet he was amazed that Volk could get his blade. "I'll take my blade back now." he says coldly, but you ignore him and examine his blade. "You know Tala, you should really take care of this blade better. I mean look at all these scratches and scrapes." you say looking at Wolborg closely. You toss it back to Tala and start to walk a way. Then Hilary says, "Hey how about we play truth or dare? We haven't seen everyone in a while so we could catch up on what's been happening." "Sure." was the response from most everyone but you tried to get out of it. "I think I'll pass" you say as you try to walk away. Then someone grabs your shirt. "I don't think so Kira. If we have to play then you have to, too." Midori says. You groan inwardly. Everyone goes in side and sit down in a circle. You are sitting by Kai and Midori is sitting between Tyson and Daichi. "Ok Truth or Dare..."


	5. Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade! ok i sick of putting this so this is my diclaimer for the rest of this story.

* * *

"Ok Truth or dare, Midori?" Hilary says. "Dare!" Midori says excitingly throwing her arms in the air. Everyone gave her a weird look. "I dare you to emotionless for a day." "NooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo!" Midori says in slow motion. The others just look at her weirdly. "Just kidding. Tyson truth or dare?" "Truth." "Ok how many matches have you lost?" "Umm...10?" Hilary hits him on the head. "Ouch! What was that for?" "For being an idiot." Hilary says. "Alright. Probably about 30." Tyson says. "Tala truth or dare?" "Dare." Tala says calmly. "Ok I dare you to smile." Tala glares Tyson for a minute then smiles, then right back to emotionless. "Kai." "Dare." "Give Dranzer to Kira for a day." Kai really looks like he wants to kill Tala but hands you Dranzer. Ok so this goes on for a while. Hilary dares Daichi to hang from a tree like a monkey and Daichi asks Hilary who she likes the most. Then it's Tyson's turn. "Kira truth or dare?" "Truth." you say boredly. "Who's your real brother?" You stiffen. You weren't ready to face him yet. Everyone looks at you and sees you stiffen. Suddenly you stand up and turn around. "Hey you have to answer the question." Tyson says. "I don't have to answer anything, asshole!" you shout turning around with a icy glare all over your face. "But you have to!" "Teekhee! I don't want to hear ano!" you say, with tears starting to form, as you turn around and run up to your room. (Me: BTW Teekhee means 'quiet' in Russian, 'ano' means 'it', and the rest was also said in Russian but I don't have them in my vocabulary. Lol. ) 

With the others

"She didn't answer the question." Tyson mutters angrily. "Of course she didn't. She's afraid to." Midori says. "Afraid to? Why?" Daichi says not believing you could be afraid of something. "Because she doesn't want to be rejected by _him_." "Why would he reject her?" Ray asks. "Because he thinks she's dead. Think about. If someone came up to you and said that they were your sister that you hadn't seen in 12 years, would you believe them?" Midori says. Everyone looks at each other then shakes their heads. "Well let's go to bed. She'll be better in the morning." So everyone goes to bed, except a certain silver-haired boy, who had followed you up the stairs.


	6. Passage Through Time

**Chapter 5: Passage Through Time**

You've cried for about an hour straight. "Why? Why do I have to cry?" you ask yourself. You finally stop crying and go outside to sit on your balcony. It starts to rain and you calm down. Rain always calms you when you're upset. "Valkov." You turn around to see Kai leaning on the doorway. You give him a confused look. "Kira Valkov. That's your name isn't it? You're Tala's sister." Kai says. You look a way. "How'd you know?" you ask him. "You have the same glares and that scar on your arm. Tala has one like that, too." You chuckle a little. Kai smirks. "You're really observant aren't you?" Kai just nods. Then you sneeze. "You had better come in. You'll get sick if you stay out any longer." Kai says softly. "I'm fine." you say stubbornly. Kai sighs. "Don't make me carry you in." You sit down. "I'm _fine._" Kai groans and walks towards you. You didn't think he would do anything so stayed where you were. The next thing you know, Kai's carrying you bridal style towards your room. You start blushing and look at Kai. You couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked with the moonlight reflecting on his face. You see that he was looking at you, too. Your eyes met and you got lost in his deep, cold, gray eyes. You get a hold of yourself and look away blushing. Kai just smirks, then sits you gently on your couch and sits beside you, staring intently. You look back at him and see questions in his eyes. It's your turn to sigh. (Me: Ha1 I bet you thought he was going to kiss you. No romance yet! "I guess you want to know about my past right?" you say. Kai nods. "Ok. It all started 12 years ago..." you begin.

12 years ago. Age: 5

"Happy birthday Kiwa!" your brother, Tala, shouts. "Happy birthday Tala!" a 5-year-old version of you shouts and you were very happy. "Open this fiwst(first) Tala." "Otay(okay), Kiwa." Tala opens the present that was from you. It was a beyblade you had saw him looking at in the toy store. "Wow!" "Open the box." you say, so he does. Something falls out of the box and Tala picks it up. It was a bit-chip. "So?" you ask. "Cool. I tink(think)I'll call it Wolborg." Tala says as he looks proudly at his new bit-beast. "Now open yours Kiwa." You open your present to also find a beyblade. You look at the bit-chip and see a blue phoenix. "It's beautiful Tala. I'll call her Dwea(Drea)." you say. "Mommy look at what big bwoder(brother) got me." "Yes. It's wonderful dear." she says with a sad smile. FF 3 weeks-- "But mommy, I don't wanna go!" Tala cries. "I'm sorry Tala, but you have to go." your mother replies. "But why can't I go with him?" you ask. "Because it's an all boys school, Kira. I'm sorry you two. Tala's going and that's final." she says as she leaves. You fall to your knees and cry. "What if we never seen each other again?" you cry. Tala embraces you in a tight hug, comforting you. "We _will_ see each other again and we'll recognize each other." Tala says stubbornly. "How?" you ask. Tala takes out a knife and grabs your arm. "This is going to hurt. Don't scream." Tala says as he puts the knife to your upper are. "T-Tala? W-what are you d-doing?" "I'm carving your initials in your arm that way we'll know who we are. You get to do this to me next. Now hold still." You put a pillow to your head to muffle your screams. That night was painful for both of you. Both physically and emotionally.

Next morning

You stood behind your father as your family waited for a man to come take Tala to his new school. His school was the Biovolt Abby. (Me: I think that's what it's called.) You had heard it was more like a boot camp than a school. "Ah, this must be Tala." someone says. You look up to see a man dressed quite nicely looking at Tala. "Yes. That's Tala. Tala, this is Boris." your father says. "And what's your name, young lady?" Boris asks looking at you. He bends down to your level. "K-Kiwa." you say shyly. "Kira, huh? Well Kira how would you like to come see your brother on the holidays?" You look at him surprised. "Really?" Boris nods. "Wow. I'd wove(love) to come see him!" you exclaim happily. Boris smiles and it kinda creeps you out but you don't notice it. "It's time to got Tala." Boris says turning towards the car. Tala nods and turns towards you. You embrace him tightly as put something in his pocket. "You almost forgot _him._" you whisper so only he can hear you. "Don't forget to bring _her_ when you visit." he whispers back. You nod as tears start to sting your eyes. You two part and Tala gets in the car as tears stream down your face. That was the last time you saw Tala for 12 years because the next week your parents were murdered and your home set a flame. You barely escaped and were lost in the wild for a month with hardly anything to eat or drink. Then after a month, a woman in a lab coat found you. "Oh my! How did you get out little girl?" she asks rushing over to you. "Wa...water." you say so softly she almost can't hear you. "Yes. Of course I bet your starving." So she takes you somewhere but you don't know where. You're too weak to keep your eyes open. You fall in to a light coma.

You wake up to find yourself laying on a couch. You sit up. "Where am I?" you ask yourself. "Good you're awake. I thought you'd be out for a while." someone says. You look towards your side and see the lady from before. "How'd I get here?" you ask carefully. You didn't know who this was or what they wanted. "It's ok. I'm not going to do anything to you. My names Cher and I carried you in here." Cher says comfortingly. You begin to relax a little. "So this is the girl you found? She recovered faster than expected." someone says. You look towards the doorway to see a bald old man standing there. "Oh hello Dr. Alan. Yes she did and she's doing quite well, sir." Cher says respectfully. Judging by her tone of voice, you thought this was the man in charge. "Umm... thanks for allowing me to stay here. But I need to leave." you say. "But where will you go?" Cher asks. "Moscow. My brother's there. I have to see him." "Well I'm sorry, young lady, but you need to recover your strength. And some how repay us. We expect something back from you." Dr. Alan says sternly. You looked at him fearfully. "Doctor, is this really needed? She's just a little girl." Dr. Alan just gives Cher a emotionless look, then left. You grabbed Cher's leg and she looks at you. She gives you a sad smile. "Don't worry. I'll watch after you." she says in a mothering tone.

It's been a year now and you have been experimented on non-stop. You thought about ending it all every night but didn't because you had hope someone would save you. Cher hated what the others were doing to you and took care of you every time she had a chance to. One night she told you she was sick of what they were doing to you and said you were going to escape that night. So she helped you escape but you almost got captured but Cher helped you and told you where to go and stayed behind. You wondered around for a while, getting food more than you did before. Well I'm gonna sum this up. You met Daichi and became good friends with him and let him call you 'sis' because he didn't have any siblings. Then you met his parents and they let you live them and treated you like a kid of their own. Then you won the world championships. You left to find your brother and met Midori and the Canadian team. Then...

Present

"Then something happened. I don't want to relive it again. Kai don't make me relive it!" you say desperately, afraid he'd make you tell him. That was one incident you didn't want to tell anyone yet. Then Kai does something that surprises you. He hugs you tightly and strokes your hair. "Don't worry you don't have to tell me until you're ready to." he says comfortingly. You cry, burying your head in his shoulder. You gripped his shirt tightly, trying to calm yourself down. You felt safe in his arms, something few could make you feel. You finally stop crying. You look up at Kai. "Thanks." you say hoarsely. He lifts up your chin. "Anytime." he says. He lets you go and walks towards the door. He pauses at the door. "Let's keep this between us ok?" You nod, then Kai gives you a rare smile and you smile back. He leaves and you fall asleep.

Morning

You woke up fresh and ready for that night. It was the opening ceremony for the tournament. You head down stairs to see that everyone was up. You pass everyone and go get something to eat. "Morning, Kira." Midori says emotionlessly. (Me: Remember she was dared to be emotionless for a day.) You just nod. "Not talkative in the morning, huh?" Ray says. "You'll see why tonight." was all you said. You look at Midori and she nods. You walk out the door and in your car. It was a 2005 Dodge Viper. You go to the stadium to get read for tonight.


	7. The Blader Sisters

You're walking in to the stadium and people are saying hi. Though you don't show it, you were actually excited about tonight. As you were tuning your guitar your thoughts were on Kai. _"Why can't I stop thinking about him?"_ you thought. _"Because you like him!" "Drea, this isn't a time to be kidding around." "I'm not. You like and you know it. So believe it." "Get out of my head, now." "Oh come on Kira you know you do!" "Who are you?" "The one and only Dranzer, at your service, Mi'lady." "How are you talking to me?" "Well you have Kai's beyblade. So he can speak to you." "Oh. Well I still don't like him." "Oh come on. Why would you let him know your past but not anyone else? Because you like him. Admit it!" "Ok fine I do like him a little. Now both of you get out of my head!" "Ok, fine." _They leave your thoughts. _"Why do they have to be so nosy? Even if they are right. Kai is hot, but he wouldn't fall for a girl like me would he?"_ you thought. You finish tuning the guitar when Midori shows up with her bass guitar. "You ready?" she asks. "Let's do this." you say smirking. You walk towards the stage. "Hey you guys!" someone says. You turn around to see two boys, one with navy blue hair and lime green eyes and the other had lime green hair and navy blue eyes. They were coming towards you. "Hey Ben and George!" Midori says emotionlessly. They look at her weird. "She got dared to be emotionless for a day." you answer. "Oh." they say. "You two ready." you ask. They nod. (Me: Those two are twins and the only way to tell them apart is their hair and eyes.) You all walk up on stage and get in your spots and wait for the announcer.

Kai's Point of View

Everyone was sitting at the top of the stadium in a box seat, except Kai. Kai was leaning on the wall eyes closed. They were waiting for the opening ceremony but there seemed to be more people than there should be. Then the anouncer comes out on the stage to the right. _"Wonder why the idiot is over there."_ Kai thought. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome the annual Canadian Beyblade Championships!" the announcer, Bob Evens, says. The crowd roars. "Now to all the newcomers, before the ceremony we have some entertainment. And I bet all the people who have come before know what I'm talking about. So please turn your attention to the center stage." All the people cheer as the announcer continues. "Put your hands together and give it up for the drummer boy, Ben, and master of the keys, George!" The lights focus on the two boys as smoke is coming from behind them. "Now give your best for the one and only Blader Sisters!" _"snickersThe Blader Sisters? That's what those two are called?"_ Kai thought. "On the Bass guitar is the Canadian Co-Champion, Midori!" "What!" Tyson shouts. The lights come on Midori. There are rose petals flying around her. Now the stage had Kai's complete attention. "And now, on the guitar, the Canadian Champ nad former World Champion, KIRA!" The crowd yells louder than it had before. Blue flames shot out around her, with smoke coming from behind. (Me: Imagine a music concert.) "Bonjuor(sp?) Toronto!" Kira shout. "Are you ready to rock!" Midori shouts. The crowd screams, but Kai's eyes were on you wondering what you were doing. "Let's get this party started!" Kira shouted. The group began to sing.

* * *

All right I'm too lazy to put all the lyrics so we're just gonna skip ahead 4 hours

* * *

Normal POV

The crowd was cheering like crazy and you looked towards Midori. She smirked in respose. "Ok people give it up for the Blader Sisters!" Bob says. The crowd gets even louder. "Ok quiet now. All bladers need to listen to this. The rules from last year have changed a bit. Now not all members of a team can compete." People start whispering. "Now settle down. Only the team captains may compete this year. So captains prepare to _try_ and de-crown Midori and Kira of their titles. Good luck." Bob leaves. You and Midori say by to Ben and George, wishing them good luck in th tournament, as you go to meet the others. When you get there the teams are all arguing on if they should change who the captains are. "Sorry to dissappoint you guys, but when you signed up, the captains name was on the entry for and who blades goes by that. So all the current captain have to blade." you say, smirking at a fuming Tyson. Someone places a hand on your shoulder. "Good show girls. You sang well." You turn around and quickly hug the person. "Amy! I didn't know you were here." you say excitedly, the others looking at you surprised by your actions. "Well when we heard you girls were singing, we delayed our flight to watch." Amy Lee says, with the band staying behind her. Yes, you and Midori knew Evanescence. "Awesome!" Midori says hugging Amy, too. "Sorry to cut this short but, we have to go catch a plane. Good luck in the tournament you two." Ben Moody says. Amy nods. "Ok. See ya later." you and Midori say. The band leaves and the teams are looking at you, gaping. "You know Evanescence?" Hilary says. You nod. The you head towards the door. "Well I'm going on home. Oh, almost forgot this." you dig something out of your pocket and toss it to Kai. He catches it. "It's been a day." Is all you say, then you leave.


	8. Sharks!

You woke up refreshed and walked downstairs to find no one awake so you got some breakfast and went to watch TV. You turned the channel to Starz and "Jaws" was on. You heard someone else enter the room and knew it was Midori. "Your throat ok?" you ask, taking a sip of your coffee. "Yeah. It's fine." she says tiredly. "Wanna watch "Jaws" with me?" "Sure." So you two start watching the movie and you come up with an idea for that after noon. As the movie ends, the teams come in to the lobby. "You guys want to go swimming?" Midori asks. "Sure," was the answer she got. FF to that afternoon----- "OK, just go up that trail a little ways and you'll see the lake." Midori says. "Aren't you coming?" Tyson asks. "Yea, but me and Kira are going to jump off the cliff and it's not safe for those who've never done it before." "So BYE!" you say as you drag Midori towards the cliff. When you reach the cliff you ask, "Did you bring the stuff?" "Yeah. So are you ready?" Midori says. You nod and smirk.

Kai's POV

Kira dragged Midori off and everyone went down the trail Midori had told you about. "_This is going to be a boring day._" Kai thought. _"Now come on Kai. You never know what will happen. Besides, you know you're dieing to see what Kira looks like in a swimsuit." "Well maybe... Hey who said you could come into my mind!" "Oh I come and go as I please. Now I can torment you with what you just said/thought. Mwahahaha!" "I'll be happy when you mature." "Man you really hate talking, don't you? I think I like Kira better now." "Leave me alone, bird." "Fine."_ So, Dranzer left Kai's thoughts. _"Stupid bird. How dare he talk to me like that. But he did have a point...No! Stop thinking like that Kai! You can't like her."_ Soon the group reached the lake and got it the water. "Wonder what's taking Kira and Midori so long." Daichi says. Then... "Something touched my leg." Hilary says suddenly. "It was probably a fish, Hilary." Ray says. "It felt bigger than a fish." Hilary says with a little fear in her voice. They were out in about chest deep water. _"Idiot."_ was all Kai thought. "Hilary calm down it was just a-" Max gets cut off by "Look there! It's a shark fin!" Emily shouts. The teams turn around and sure enough there was a shark fin sticking out of the water. "Wait sharks don't live in fresh water do they?" Tyson says. Then something hits Tyson's leg and red starts to appear. "I take that back. SHARK!" Tyson shouts panicking. The rest of the group start getting hit on the leg and "blood" appearing in the water. Then Tyson and Daichi get pulled under the water. "KENNY, DAICHI!" everyone shouts. Then suddenly they come back up gasping. "Are you two ok!" Max asks. They nod. Then two "sharks" jump out at Tyson and Kai and drag them underwater. "KAI, TYSON!" They come back up looking angry and looking at the dock.

Your Point of View

You and Midori swim over to the dock and jump on top of it and fall down holding their ribs from laughing so much. "Midori/Kira!" everyone shouts. "I c-can't believe you f-fell for t-tha-at!" you say between laughs. "Y-yea! We th-thought y'all were sm-smarter than th-that!" Midori says between. The group is giving you two death glares. Tyson and Kai have disappeared. You stop and look around. _"Now where did they go?"_ you ask yourself. Then you get dragged into the water behind you and so does Midori. As you're in the water and turn to see Kai. He smirks. _"He looks so damn sexy...Don't think like that Kira. You are incapable of love, aren't you?"_ you think. Then Kai starts tickling you. You start laughing and have to go up for air. As you hit the surface you're still laughing and you see Midori laughing, too. "Ok we got you, you got us. We're even." you say. You four swim back over to the group. "Hey Midori what was all that wet stuff you used?" Tyson asked. "Food dye." she says simply. Then you two start laughing again for no reason. You two finally stop and you get out to go dry off because you didn't want to be worn out for tomorrow. The others are playing chicken. Soon it's time to go back to the cabin. As you all walk back everyone is talking about the day, except you, Kai, and the Demolition Boys. _"I wonder when I should tell him?"_ you think.

FF to the next day and the start of your first match.----- "Will Kira and Michael of the All Starz please come to the bowl?" DJ asks into his mic. As you and Michael walk up to the dish, you here a lot of cheering like, "Come on Kira!" "Kick his American Ass!" "We love you Michael!" "Show that girl what a real Blader can do!" You snickered at these comments. As you reached the dish you saw Michael looking confident and smirked. _"I actually feel sorry for him Drea." "Maybe we could go a bit easy on him ok?" "Fine by me."_ "Blader's ready?" You and Michael nod, preparing to launch. "3-2-1, LET IT RIP!" DJ yells.


	9. Let the Tournament Begin!

"3-2-1..." DJ shouts. "LET IT RIP!" you and Michael yell as you both launch your blades. "Come on Trygle!" Michael shouts, encouraging his bit-beast. "Attack!" "Dodge it." you say boredly. This goes on for about 5 minutes and you're getting bored so you say to Drea, "Let's get this round over with. Hypnosis!" Suddenly, a song that sounded like a lullaby started playing. People were looking for the source then looked at the dish to find that it was coming from your bit-beast. Drea was out in her human form. (Me: Yes in my quiz bit-beast have human forms, but only a few can transform into them during battle.) In her human form, Drea has long, sky blue hair, in pigtails, and deep blue eyes. She wears an ocean blue kimono and plays a flute. Although when in a human form, bit-beast are generally a lot weaker. Drea is a lot weaker but still strong enough to take on Trygle. (Me: Oh yea! And Drea is also a shape shifter phoenix.) Drea was playing the flute and the crowd noticed that Trygle had started to wobble. Michael finally noticed and shouted, "Come Trygle. You have to stay awake!" Trygle stops spinning after about 2 minutes. "And the match goes to yawn Kira." DJ says tiredly. "Hey that's no fair! You put him to sleep! Where's the fun in battling if you get to battle?" Michael exclaims. You chuckle. "You should be proud. Most bit-beasts don't last 10 seconds with that song and neither do the bladers. But if it's a battle you want, then you'll get it." you say, getting in a different launching position. Michael also gets in his pose. "3-2-1...LET IT RIP!" DJ yells. "Drea let's finish this quickly." you shout. "Oh no you don't! Trygle, Super Cannon Attack!" Michael shouts. "Drea, HYDROCUTTER NOW!" Drea starts spinning super fast. Then she charges Trygle and something that looks like scissors made from energy, form in front of the blade. Drea hits Trygle head on and Trygle gets knocked out of the dish. "Trygle has been knocked out of the ring. Kira is the winner!" DJ shouts. You decide to show some sportsmanship. You walk over to Michael. "Good match." you say, as you extend your hand. He shakes your hand and smiles. "Yeah, but it'll be different next time." he says confidently. You smirk. "Not likely, but maybe." you say as you walk away. Your walking towards your room (Me: Yes you have your own locker room.) when you saw Kai running away from some fan girls that had gotten past security. You stand behind a corner beside a room. As Kai passed, you grabbed his shirt and yanked him in the room. You close the door behind him. "Wha-" "Shhhh..." You put your had over his mouth. When you think the coast is clear you remove your hand. "I think they're gone." you say. You start to grab the doorknob, but Kai stopped you. You give him a questioning look. "Good match against Michael." he says. _"Is that all he wanted?"_ you thought. "Ummm...thanks. Is that all?" Kai turns you towards him and looks into your eyes. Your faces are inches apart. You turn away blushing, trying not to feel his breathe(sp?) on your face. Kai turns your face back to him and quickly lays his lips on yours. You move back alittle, but he just follows you. Soon you find yourself kissing him back. This confused you. You quickly separate from him and look up into his eyes. Kai smirks and walks away. You just stand there with so many questions in your head. "Wait!" you shout. You run after him and grab his shoulder. "What was that for?" you asked confused. Kai just looked at you. "You should know." he whispered in your ear. You blushed madly and Kai left you to your thoughts. _"He couldn't like me could he?" "Oh come on Kira. He just kissed you for crying out loud!" "Yea, but why me? He has plenty of other girls he could have in an instant." "Kira, if I could slap you I would. He picked you and he's not choosing anyone else!" "Leave me alone Drea!" "Fine."_ She leaves. _"I don't care what she says, Kai can't like me."_ you thought firmly. You walk back to your room, thinking about what had just happened. "Kira are you ok?" Midori asks as you walk into the room. You nod. "Gasp She's not talking to me! Kira speak to me! Oh, no I've lost her!" she says dramatically. You laugh. "No. I'm just thinking that's all." you reply. you both start laughing. "Let's go see the others." You just nod. Truthfully, you didn't want to see Kai yet, but sooner or later you'd have to face him. You walk to the locker room, where the teams are. When you open the door, Daichi sees you and gives you a hug. You smile slightly. "Hello to you too, Daichi." you say. He just has a goofy smile on his face. "Hey Kira, can I ask you something?" Kenny asks. "You just did, but ask away." "If Drea's a phoenix bit-beast, how come she looked like a human when you called her out?" You sigh and sit down. "Honestly, all bit-beasts have a humanoid form. But a blader rarely has them do so." "Why?" Tyson asks. "Because it dramatically lowers the blade's power. But I've trained Drea in that form so much that she's really strong in that form." you answer. The teams all look at you. "So in her true form she's much stronger?" Max says. You nod. Then all the teams start talking to one another. after a while Midori comes up to you with a grim look on her face. "What is it?" you ask. She takes a deep breath. "Do you know who you're battling next?" she asks. You shake your head. "You're fighting Leo..." You stiffen and look up. You glare at the wall. Then your eyes flashed and turned a reddish-brown color. Everyone gasped at your eyes. They didn't know you could do that. Well Daichi did, but he was still surprised. "Will Kira and Leo please report to the beydish? Will Kira and Leo please report to the beydish? Thank you." a voice boomed over the speakers. You stand up with your head down, bangs covering your face. You walk out of the room and into the stadium. As you walk up the stairs, you hear Leo saying, "Awww, man. I wish you would just let me win. We both know you can't beat me." You glare him and say, "Why do you think I put you on this side of the bracket(sp?) this year? To show all the people out there that I can beat you. Midori doesn't have to do it for me." Leo laughs. "Think whatever you want. You're still gonna lose."


	10. Revenge: Kira vs Leo

You glare Leo.

"You'll pay dearly for that" you say coldly. Everyone that heard you, besides Leo, shivered when you said that.

"Ohhhhhh, I'm shaking in my shoes." Leo says sarcastically.

"Ok you two, let's just get this round started." DJ says suddenly, receiving a glare from both you and Leo. You get in your launching position.

"3-2-1...LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!!" DJ yells.

Your blade goes straight to the middle, as does Leo's. Leon, Leo's bit-beast, keeps hitting Drea. Drea was trying hard to defend herself, but it was becoming difficult, as she was still tired from being in her human form.

"Come on Kira. This boring." Leo taunts.

You just glare him. He laughs suddenly.

"You're so full of yourself. Now time to end this. Leon, LION CLAW!!!" Lion Claw is basically a Tiger Claw, just done by a lion instead of a tiger. Leon comes out of his blade. He's a black lion, with a white mane and white eyes.

As Leon attacks, you yell, "Drea, dodge it!"

But it was too late. Drea got knocked out of the dish.

"And the match goes to Leo." DJ says surprised. The crowd gasped. You had never lost before. Even you were surprised. Your eyes were wide in shock.

_"How could that happen?"_ you thought.

As you went to pick up Drea, the blade started to crack. The next thing you knew you were hit right below your eye with something sharp and started bleeding. You picked up your bit-chip and looked over at Midori. She nodded and ran off somewhere.

"Umm....Miss Kira? Aren't you going to get a new blade?" DJ asks. Leo laughs.

"After a loss like that, I'd be surprised if she even beyblades again."

Then Midori comes back with something in her hand.

She walks up to you and says, "Are you sure you want to use this? It's still experimental."

You just nod.

"It doesn't matter what kind of blade you have Kira. I'll win anyways. You won't succeed. You've already failed once, who says you won't again?" Leo says.

You glare him and say, "In order to succeed, you must be willing to fail. Let that be word of wisdom to you."

You get in a launching position.

"Blader's ready? 3-2-1...LET IT RIP!!!" DJ shouts.

As soon as you launch you shout, "Drea, AURORA BEAM!!!"

Drea comes out in a wolf form this time and an energy blast forms in her mouth. When she releases it, it hits Leon and he instantly stops spinning.

"The round goes to Kira!"

Leo stands there in shock then get really mad and shouted angrily, "You bitch! How dare you do that to Leon! You'll pay dearly for that you stupid bitch!"

When he said the word bitch to you something in you snapped. All the anger you had kept to yourself was released. Your eyes turned to a blood red color and glazed over.

"And your going to pay for calling me that." you say in an eerie calm voice. You both get in your launching positions.

"3-2-1...LET IT RIP!!!"

"Come forth, my loyal pet." you say in a possessed(sp?) voice.

Drea comes out but is different. Instead of her usual sky blue feathers, she's a black phoenix. She's like a miniature Black Dranzer.

"Let me introduce you to Dark Drea."

Leo takes a step back in fear.

"What happened to Drea? That's not her." he says confused.

You smile evilly.

"Oh but it is. Just the darker side of her. Now to end this. Dark Drea, Frozen Fury."

Your blade starts moving at an alarming speed and everywhere it goes turns to ice. When it hits Leon, he turns to ice, but she doesn't end there. She hits Leon again and the blade shatters. The only thing not broken is the bit-chip. You summon your blade back to your hand and catch it easily.

"A-and the match goes t-to K-kira." DJ stutters frightened.

You just smirk and look down at Leo.

"Told you so." you say as you turn around and walk down the stairs.

When you reached the bottom you heard Leo say, "I'll destroy her for ruining my path to happiness."

You turn around and look him straight in the eye.

"Happiness will never come to those who fail to appreciate what they already have. Remember that Leo." You turn and walk down a hallway.

"Hey Kira, wait up!" you hear someone calling your name.

You stop and turn around to see the Bladebreakers running towards you.

"What was that about? Why'd Drea look like that?" Daichi asked.

You looked down.

"Just some pay back and I don't know what happened to Drea." you answer.

As you all walk back to the locker room you feel like someone's watching you, but ignore it. When you get to the locker room and walk in Daichi notices something.

"Kira, where'd you get that scar?"

You look at him. "Excuse me?"

He points to your arm, where your arm band had slipped off.

"That scar. How'd you get it?"

You notice that everyone in the room was looking at you intently now. You start to get nervous.

"I-it's n-nothing." you say as you pull your arm band back up.

"You know you can't hide it forever." Hilary says.

"Yea." everyone else says.

You get angry and shout, "It's none of your god damn fucking business! It's my life I'll choose when I tell anyone about what happened in my past!"

On that tone, you run to your room and cry silently, leaving everyone stunned.

_"No one understands what I went through. And no one ever will." _


	11. Shopping Trip

You're laying on your bed staring at the ceiling, thinking. (Me: You're back at the cabin. The tournament was postponed do to all the damage Dark Drea did.) You're listening to 'Thoughtless' by Korn. _"Never knew I hated Leo so much. But I won't let him tear me down. He's just a worthless human being."_

All of my hate cannot be bound I will not be bound by your thoughtless scheming ohh you can try to tear me down Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies Pushing all the mercy down, down, down I wanna see you try and take a swing at me Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground Why are you trying to make fun of me? You think it's funny? What the fuck you think it's doing to me? You take your turn lashing out at me I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me All of my hate cannot be bound I will not be bound by your thoughtless scheming ohh you can try to tear me down Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies I'm above you, smiling as you drown, drown, drown I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me And I'll pull the trigger and you're down, down, down Why are you trying to make fun of me? you think it's funny? What the fuck you think it's doing to me? You take your turn lashing out at me I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me All of my hate cannot be bound I will not be bound by your thoughtless scheming ohh you can try to tear me down Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming All my friends are gone, they died They all screamed, and cried Im gonna take you down!(4) All of my hate cannot be bound I will not bound by your thoughtless scheming ohh you can try to tear me down Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming ohh All my hate cannot be bound I will not be bound by your thoughtless scheming ohh you can try to tear me down Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming.

_"luaghs softly I can really relate to that song." _You look at the clock and see that it's 12:30 a.m. "Guess I'd better go to sleep." you say to yourself, unaware of the dreams that will haunt you.

Dream

You're in a dark room and say, "Where am I?" "Now Kira, you should have known better than to run from us. We can tract your every move." says a voice. You turn around with fear in your eyes. "D-dr. Alan? How-" "Be quiet you insolent little girl." he yells as he slaps you. "What the fuck was that for!" you shout, only to be slapped again. "Show some respect. It's thanks to me you are where you are today. Without me you would have become a nobody." Dr. Alan says coldly. "Where's Cher? Tell me." you ask. "That's none of your concern. Now that we have you here, we'll start where we left off." "No. I won't allow you to use me anymore." you say determined. Dr. Alan laughs coldly. "You don't have choice. We'll make you if you defy us." You try to stand up but find you can't. You look around to see your not in the room anymore, but in a lab. You start to struggle when you hear, "Now, Now Kira, don't struggle. It'll be over before you know it." You turn around and scream when you see...

End Dream.

You wake up in a cold sweat, panting. You look around to find you're in your room. You sigh. "It was just a dream. Only a dream." you say to yourself. You look at your clock and see it's 5:30a.m. "Might as well get up and go train." So you get up and get dressed. You sneak downstairs and grab an apple from the kitchen. Then you head outside. Once outside you grab some weights, strap them to you and start to run around the lake. You run about 50 laps and look at your watch. It's 8:30 so you decide to go on in and train with Drea. When you get inside most of the teams are up and they look towards you. You just give them an emotionless look and walk up to your room to take a shower.

Kai's Point of View

Kira had just walked in all sweaty and everybody stared at her. She just gave them a look and walked up stairs. _"Wonder where she's been?" "Wouldn't you like to know." "How many times do I hae to tell you. STAY OUT O MY DAMN HEAD DRANZER!" "Man, somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." "Shut up bird." "Well excuse me Mr. You-can-tell-me-anything. I wasn't the one that kissed her." "Dranzer go away." "Fine" _He leaves. _"Finally."_ "So where do you think Kira's been all morning?" Kai hears Max ask. "Most likely she ran 50 laps around the lake." Midori says. "50 laps!" everyone yells. "Yes 50 laps. Got a problem with it?" a voice comes from behind everyone. They all turn around to see Kira leaning on the doorway, with her hair down, dripping wet. Almost imediatly(sp?) every guy starts drooling. Even Kai and the Demolition boys were a little amzed by her appearence. She had on a black wrist-band with chains on it, black shirt with a blue fairy on it, some black jeans with some red on them, a pair of black boots, a black lace necklace with a butterfly on it, a black messenger bag.

Kira's POV

Everyone was staring at you and you noticed some of the boys were drooling. You smirked. "So where are you going?" Midori asks. "To the mall. I have to pick up something that came in. Anyone wanna come?" you ask. Mairah, Emily, Mariam, Salima, Hilary, Ming-Ming, and Julia all jump up and shout, "Really!" You just nod, thinking you might have made a mistake. "Well then let's go!" Hilary says. "Just out of curiousity, how are you all gonna get there?" Ray asks. You look towards Midori and she nods. "Well I believe we're taking the Viper and Mustang. So let's get going. I wanna be back by 3." you say heading towards the garage. FF to the mall--- You were beginning to want to leave all the girls here and escape, but then you'd have to come back and get them. They kept on going into stores, like Limited Too and Famous Bar. "Are you guys done going to all these stores? Not to be rude, but they're really lame." you say. The girls look at you like you're crazy but nod. You sigh, relieved. "Good. Now I can go get me some things." you say. You head to Claire's.(Me: It's not really a girly-girl store.) You buy a hair clip with a dragon it, then go to Romance in the Stone. You buy a smoke maker and a mood necklace. Then you and Midori go to Spencer's and buy a blue lava lamp and a watch. Then you go to Hot Topic. The other girls wait outside the store because they're scared, but you and Midori go on in. You by a few things then leave hearing, "Hey girls. Good match in the tournament. And good luck." "Thanks." you and Midori say. "So you guys ready to go back?" Everyones nods so you head home. When you get back you notice most the guys were asleep on the couches in the lobby. You see Daichi Laying in the floor. You sit your stuff down, go pick him up, and sit him on a couch. You smile as you brush some hair off his face. _"It's hard to believe he's already 15."_ you thought. You sigh, go back and get your stuff, then head to your room. FF to the battle between you and Midori--- "You'd better try your hardest Midori!" "Oh, I will!" "Alright ladies time to battle. Are you ready?" DJ asks you and Midori. You both nod and take your launching positions. "3-2-1..." DJ starts. "LET IT RIP!" you and Midori shout.


	12. Kira vs Midori, Kira vs Tala

"Shori attack!" Midori yells. "Drea dodge!" you yell. "You really wanna go all out at the beginning don't you Midori?" "You bet!" "Ok then!" "Drea/Shiori, Shards of Winter/Poison Claw!" you and Midori yells. Shiori comes out first. Shiori is a black panther with blue eyes. Next Drea comes out in her true form. Shiori roars and Drea screeches. Shiori lunges out at Drea and her paw glows a green color. Drea opens her wings and shards of ice started to shoot out at Shiori. The blades clashed and there was a big explosion. You and Midori both covered your eyes until the dust cleared. You looked at the beydish. Your blade was still spinning. "And Kira is the winner! She will battle Tala in the semi-finals in 30 minutes." DJ says. You smirk and look at Midori. She was picking up Shiori and walking towards you. You called Drea back to your hand. "Great match Midori." you say. "Whatever. You didn't go all out did you?" Midori asks. You shake your head. "You're right, I didn't." "Oh well. At least know the boys know what they're up against." You smirk. "Only a small taste." you say. You both start laughing. You start to walk back to your room when Midori grabs your arm. "Where are you going?" she asks. "To my room." you reply. "Oh no you don't. You're coming to the locker rooms with me." "Can I at least get my kunai(dagger)?" "Sure. I guess." So you walk to your room and grab your kunai. You also grab some polisher so you can polish it. So you and Midori walk to the locker rooms. _"This is so stupid. I don't wanna go in there."_ you thought. When you get in the room, everyone stares at you and Midori. You just glare them and go sit in a cornor. They start talking about stuff and soon you grow bored and take out your kunai. You start to sharpen it then polish it. When you look up you notice everyone staring at you. "What?" you ask coldly. "Why do you have a dagger?" Hilary asks. "To kill all of you. Feh. I'm just sharpening it. No need to worry." you say putting it up. Then the door opens revealing Mr. D and DJ. "Hello kids. I came to tell you that there's going to be a dance tonight. It's a formal dance, so girls you have to wear dresses. Oh and the captains have to have a date. So do Midori and Kira." he says. "WHAT!" you shout jumping up. "You, Midori, and the captains have to have a date." Mr. D repeated and left. You sat back down and stared at the ground disbelievingly. Then you got really pissed off. Your eyes turned red again. "Hey Kira you ok?" Daichi asked. "Just fine." you say through gritted teeth. He was getting ready to say something when... "Will Kira and Tala report to the dish?" You got up and walked out of the room to the arena. Tala followed behind you. You got into position as did Tala. "OK you two. Whoever wins this match goes on to fight Kai tomorrow.Tala and you nod OK 3-2-1...LET IT RIP!" DJ says. "Drea attack!" "Wolborg dodge!" "Keep up the pace Drea!" Drea keeps on trying to attack Wolborg and Wolborg keeps dodging. "You can't run from me forever Tala!" you shout. Tala growls in his throat. _"Who does this girl think she is?"_ he thought. "Wolborg attack!" "Drea don't give him the time. Knock him out now!" And that's exactly what she does. "Wolborg has been knocked out of the dish. Kira wins this round." DJ says. Tala's just staring at Wolborg, not believing what just happened. In fact it reminded him of something that happened years ago.

**Flashback**

"Yay! I win!" says a 5-year-old Tala. "I can never win against you Tala." says a 5-year-old version of Kira. "You will eventually. Just believe in yourself, Kira." Tala says helping her up. Kira wipes away her tears. "You're right Tala. I swear one day I'll beat you infront of a crowd." Kira say determined. She gives Tala a smile. "Sure." Tala says. "Tala!" Kira shouts as she lunges at her brother.

**End of Flashback**

_"I maybe a promise to you Tala. And I intend to keep it."_ you thought. "Come on Tala. I thought we were here to blade not sulk." you say. Tala glares at you. "You asked for it." he says. You both get into position. "3-2-1...LET IT RIP!" **10 minutes later** "Wolborg/Drea, Novae Rog/Blizzard!" you and Tala both yell. Drea comes out and screeches. Wolborg comes out and growls. They attack and a huge explosion occurs. Bigger than the match before. You cover your eyes. As the dust clears you hear, "Wolborg has stopped spinning. Kira is the winner!" DJ says. The crowd cheers. You notice Wolborg is close to you so you pick him up and walk towards Tala. Tala's just staring at the ground. Or I guess you could say glaring at the ground. You walk up to him and hold out Wolborg. "I kept my promise to you,...brother." you say the last part softly. Tala looks up at you quickly, surprised. "K-kira?" he asks unsure. You nod. "I said one day I would beat you and I did." you say as you give him one of your rare smiles. Tala also gives you a rare smile, but doesn't keep it on long enough for anyone to notice. Instead he smirks. You smirk back. You extend your hand for him to take. He skakes your hand and you both walk down from the arena. "Come back tomorrow and watch Kira defend her title against Kai." DJ says before he leaves. As you walk into the locker room. Midori jumps at you and says, "Kira, guess who you're going with to the dance?" she asks. You just look at her dreading what was coming next. "You're going with Kai." Midori says. You just stared at her. "And who says I am?" you ask. "We drew who we're going with from a hat. Unless you had a girlfriend or boyfriend your name was in the hat." Midori explained. You sigh. "Whatever." You turn around to leave and Midori asks, "Where are you going?" "Where to you think?" "Well you had better be coming with me and the other girls to get a dress." she says as she grabs your arm and drags you off to the mall with the other girls following behind her. _"Just great. I have to go with the guy I have to beat tomorrow."_ you thought.


	13. The Dance

5 hours later _"Finally. We're home."_ you thought, relieved. You had been shopping for forever. _"Why do I have to go with Kai? Was he the only captain without a date?"_ you thought. _"What about Midori? Who's she going with?"_ Once you got out of the lobby you ask, "Hey Midori, who are you going to the dance with?" "Oh, Ben wanted to go so I asked if he wanted to go with me since George is going with his girlfriend." she says. "Oh, well I'm gonna go to my apartment..."(Me: Yes you have an apartment about 10 minutes out of town.)"...to get ready." you say as you start to walk out. "Ok. I'll tell Kai where to pick you up at." You spun around and said, "What!" "I guess Mr. D forgot to mention it. Your date has to take you." Midori says smiling slyly. "You planned this, didn't you?" "What makes you say that?" Midori says innocently. You sigh and shake your head. "Whatever. Just tell him to be there by 7 ok?" Midori nods and walks off with the other girls following her. You walk to the garage. You decide to take your 88' red ford truck. (Me: That's the kinda truck I'm getting when I turn 16. ) You soon arrive at your apartment and go to the elevator. You press the 5 button and go up. You get off the elevator and walk to room 241 and unlock the door. As you walk in you notice the place is actually clean and then you see a not on the table. You pick it up and read it. It reads:

_Kira,  
I hope you don't mind but I had a maid come and clean up the place. It was a mess. I don't know how you live in it. Anyway, good luck in the tournement and give Leo one hell of an ass kicking for me.  
Walter_

You smile abit. _"He must have written this last week."_ you thought. Walter, at the age of 72, had always been there for you after you moved in. He wouldn't let anyone in you apartment without either you or him being there. You put down the note and headed to the bathroom. You turned on the water and let the bath fill up as you got undressed. As you did, you looked at your scar. _"Wonder how I'm gonna cover that up."_ you thought. _"You could cover it up with make-up on it."_ came a soft voice. _"Wow. You're talking to me again. That's a surprise." _(Me: BTW, you're in the bath already.)_ "It wasn't your fault. You were just upset." "Yea I guess..." "Did you tell Tala?" "Yea and he took it better than I expected." "What'd you think he was gonna do?" "Make a big deal about it and everything." "Oh. So are you excited about tonight?" "Drea you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking." "What? That you think Kai's hot and you wanna lock lips with him agan?" "Drea I'm trying to relax, not get nervous about tonight." "Fine. I'll leave you to your thoughts... about how hot Kai's gonna look at the dance."_ Drea says the last part quickly before she leaves. "Drea!" Buts she was already gone. "Damn bird. Now she made me nervous even if she is right." you say to yourself as you look at the clock and see that it's 6:15. You sigh and get out of the bath and go to your room. You brush your hair then blow dry it then brush it out again. You go get your dress and put it on. Then you put on some earrings, a little make-up on your face and scar, then you put on a necklace that was your mother's. It was 7 when you got done and the bell rang. "Hold on." you shouted as you put on your shoes. Midori had made you buy 1 1/2 inch heels. You walk over to the door and open it to see Kai. "Hey Kai. Ready to go?" you say as you close the door behind you and walk towards the elevator. Kai does nothing and follows you. Once you're in the elevator you look at Kai. You froze. Kai had on a white shirt and some black jeans. This made him look even more hot. You turn your head away and start blushing. _"Get ahold of yourself Kira."_ you thought. Unknown to you, Kai was looking at you.

Kai's Point of View

Kai noticed Kira turned her head away and look at her. He couldn't help but admire her. The dress fit her just right and showed all her good points. Kai couldn't help but stare. He looked at her face and saw she was blushing. _"She looks like an angel. No Get a grip Kai. You don't have feelings for her."_ Kai thought. Kai shoke his head to rid himself of these thoughts and saw Kira doing the same thing. The elevator stopped and The pair got off and went to Kai's corvet.

Your Point of View

FF to the dance You and Kai walked up to hte entrance and you took a deep breath. Kai looked at you weirdly. You just gave him a look that said 'don't ask.' He just shrugged and walked on in with you following beside him. Once you got in you saw Tala and a girl beside him. You and Kai walked over to them. Kai nodded to the girl and she nodded in return. You gave Tala a questioning look. He sighed and said, "Meg this is Kira. Kira this is Meg, my girlfriend." he said. You looked at the girl and studied her. She had dark brown hair with red tips and cold/distant gray eyes. (Me: Thanks to lpmeteora680 for letting me use Meg. You da bomb! Lol ) She looked familiar for some reason. Then it hit you. "Are you related to Tyson, by any chance?" you ask. She gives you a surprised look but recovers. "Yea. He's my brother." she replies coldly. You nod in understanding. You notice Kai's sitting down so you nod at Meg and go sit by Kai. You close your eyes then you hear a splash and open them. You see Tyson in the punch bowl and Tala and Meg are glaring him. Apparently he said something stupid. The Hilary starts lecturing about something and they throw her in too. Everyone started laughing, minus you, Kai Meg, and the other Demolition Boys. You just give them a weird look and close your eyes again. After a while you feel like someone's watching you so you open your eyes to see Midori and Ben watching you. "What do you want?" you ask coldly. "Just wanted to check up on you." Midori says sweetly. "Yea. We know you don't like to be around a lot of people in a small area." Ben says. "Hn." "Well later." Midori said as she and Ben walked off. You sigh and get up. You walk towards the table and get a glass of water. Then walked back towards your table. When you arrived at your table, you couldnt even stand five feet away from it. Girls were completely surrounding it. A smirk slowly spread on your face as you could see Kai looking pissed and girls hanging on his shirt. Now this was a new sight. One that was hilarious to you. "GO AWAY!" shouted Kai as he pushed his way threw the crowd of girls and headed in your direction. "THIS IS WHO IM GOING TO DANCE WITH!" he yelled to them as he dragged you onto the dance floor. You raised your eyebrow at him in question. "Shut up, it was to get away from them." he growled to you as the song switched to a slow song. 'The Dance' by Garth Brooks to be exact. Kai slowly took a step towards you. Slowly you put your hands on his shoulders as he placed he hands on your hips. Slowly both of you started to sway with the music. Both of you looked stiff and on edge as if you would run off at any moment. Slowly you relaxed as did Kai. You sub-consciously(sp?) put your head on his shoulder and close your eyes. Kai stiffens for a moment then relaxes and puts his head on top of yours. You both dance together and ignore everything else.

Tala's POV

"They look like a perfect couple. Don't you agree Tala?" Meg asked her cold boyfriend, as they danced. Tala had been keeping an eye on his sister since he found her. He glared at Kai. "He'd better not hurt her in anyway." Tala says protectively. Meg sighs. "Don't worry about it. Kai wouldn't hurt her on purpose. Besides she can take care of her self. You don't have to protect her anymore." Meg says looking at Tala. "I know. It's just...she's my little sister. I'm supposed to protect her." "Not anymore you don't. Now shut up and dance." So the young couple continued dancing.

Kira's POV

As you danced with Kai you almost fell asleep in his arms. _"Why do I feel this way? It's as if...as if we were one. Like it was supposed to be this way."_ you thought. You sighed and just swayed along with Kai. Soon the song was over and you slowly took your hands off of Kai's shoulders and he removed his hands from your hips. He looked at you and you just turned your head away and blushed. Then you walked back to your table with Kai following behind you. About 10 minutes later Mr. Dickinson says that everyone can leave. You and Kai leave almost immendiatly(sp?). when you reach your apartment you turn to Kai. "Umm...thanks for taking me home." you say. Kai just nods. You walk up tohim and quickly kiss him on the cheek and walk to the elevator as fast as you could. As the doors close you wave at Kai who's blushing slightly. You had just gotten in your apartment when you started coughing non-stop. You lean on the door and finally stop coughing. You wipe your mouth and find blood. Your eyes widen in surprise. _"No. Not now. Why now?"_ you thought panicing.


	14. Final Battle and The Hospital

FF to the morning You didn't sleep at all last night because you were coughing so much. You were breathing hard. _"I'm gonna be late if I don't leave now."_ you thought, ignoring the pain in your chest. You got dressed and went and got your spare bike you kept at the apartment building. You put on your helmet and took off towards town. when you got to the stadium, you went right to the locker room. When you opened the door Midori came up to you asked, "What took you so long! The match should have started 20 minutes ago!" You glare her and say, "I only slept 2 hours last night so I slept in a little. Got a problem with it?" She was about to say something but Kai came up and said, "Can we just get this over with?" You nod and head out to the arena. You both walk out to the bey-dish and get in position. "Ok folks sorry for the delay. Here's the final match between defending champion, Kira and captain of the Bladebreakers, Kai. Ok 3-2-1...LET IT RIP!" DJ yells. "Come on Drea!" "Dranzer!" The battle firce(sp?) right from the beginning. "Drea attack!" "Dranzer meet her head on!" Both blades clashed and were trying to push each other back. "Amazing! These two competetors(sp?) are going strong right in the first match. Oh my, it seems they're going for the final attack now!" DJ says as he watches you and Kai. "Dranzer Blazing Gig!" "Drea elemental change! Blazing Flames of Hell!" "What!" Kai shouts in confusion. Dranzer comes out and starts to attack. Then Drea comes out and is still her normal sky blue color. Suddenly she changes color; from sky blue to blood red. "Astonishing! It seems Drea has the ability to change what element she uses!" DJ shouts in awe. When the two blades clash, Dranzer is knocked out of the dish and Drea barely stays in. "This round goes to Kira!" The crowd cheers for their champion. This tournament had been one full of surprises, but they didn't know the biggest one was still to come.  
Kai's Point of View

Kai walked over to his blade and picked it up. _"It's like she could read my moves."_ he thought. He look towards Kira, who was picking up her blade. Then he noticed that she was moving slowly, as if in pain, and panting. He got a concerned look in his eye but tried to get rid of it when she looked at him.

Your Point of View

You bent down to get Drea when a sudden pain came to your chest. You came back up slowly and started panting. _"Guess I over did it."_ you thought. You looked towards Kai and saw him looking at you. You saw something in his eyes but it quickly went away. You didn't know what it was and decided to ignore it. "Ok you two ready for the next round?" DJ asks. You and Kai nod and get in your launching positions. "3-2-1...LET IT RIP!" Drea lands perfectly as does Dranzer and they start to circle each other. You and Kai both look for a weak point in each others moves. Then you see one. "Drea, Hydro Blast!" "Dranzer, Blazing Gig!" BOOM! You were almost thrown back but held your ground. Smoke was all around you and you started coughing but stopped yourself. "And Kai is the winner of the sencond match!" DJ yells. You looked at the nearly destroyed dish. Then you went and got your blade. Kai walked up and got Dranzer as well. "Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention please. Due to the damage done to the dish we are going to have a 2 hour intermission. During that time, the two combatents(sp?) can get some rest and something to eat. Thank you." Mr. Dickinson says over the speaker phone. you just turn and walk towards the locker room with Kai following you. When you walk in no one's back in there yet, so you go lay down on the couch that was in there. _"Damn. I'm so tired. I forgot I need to take it easy when I'm in this state. Or else I'll..."_ your thoughts trailed off as you fell asleep.

Kai's POV

I followed Kira back to the locker room, where she then lays down. I was about to say something but then I heard her breathing become soft. I looked at her and saw that she was asleep. _"Is she really that tired?"_ I thought. Then everyone came in. Tyson was about to say something but I said quietly, "Tyson don't speak." Ray then asked, "Why not Kai?" I turned my gaze towards Kira's sleeping form. The group followed my gaze and nodded. Midori then came in adnsaid quietly, "If anyones hungry they can follow me to where the food is." Almost everyone followed, except me, Tala, and Meg. (Me: Yes the same Meg lpmeteora680 let me use in part 12.) Spencer and Bryan had told Tala they were gonna get something to eat and left with the others. I just went over to a chair and sat down. Tala and Meg did the same. FF 1 hour and 30 minutes.-- We were still in the room alone with Kira. The others still hadn't come back yet. Then I saw Kira stir. I looked over and saw her eyes open. I caught in her misty blue eyes and couldn't escape.

Kira's POV

You woke up to find Kai staring at you. You got lost in his deep, aburn eyes and couldn't find my way out. Then I noticed someone else was in the room. It was just Tala and his girlfriend, Meg. You sat up and yawned. "How long was I out?" you asked no one inparticular. "About an hour and a half." Tala answered surprisingly. "Oh." It got quiet after that. About 15 minutes later you couldn't stand it and asked, "Hey Tala, what all has happened with you since we got separated?" Tala just looked at you and said, "I thought you didn't want anyone to know we were related." "Oh Kai already knows and I trust Meg won't tell anyone." you say. "Oh. Well let's start from the beginning...10 minutes later and that's about it." You stare at him. _"He was a cyborg?"_ you thought. (Me: In this story Tala's not a cyborg anymore.) "So what about you?" Tala asks. You were about to tell him when a voice said, "Would Kira and Kai report to the bey-dish. We are ready to begin the final round." You looked at Tala and say, "I'll tell you after the match ok." He nods. You and Kai walk out of the room. Once in the arena you both get in you launching position. "Ok no more delays. 3-2-1...LET IT RIP!" DJ yells. Your blade and Kai's hit each other in the middle of the dish and knock each other back. "Come on Drea! Don't back down!" "Dranzer, give it everything you got!" The blades clashed and neither one was pushed back. "Dranzer!" "Drea!" Both blades pulled back and the bit-beasts came out. Dranzer and Drea came out in all their glory. "Dranzer/Drea...PHOENIX TORNADO!" both you and Kai yelled. There was a huge explosion and you were knocked down. As the dust cleared you saw that Drea had stopped spinning. "And Kai is the New Champion of the Canadian Tournament!" DJ yells. You get up with a look of shock on your face. But it quickly changed to one full of pride. You had done your best. You walked over to Kai slowly. You put your hand out in front of you and said, "Congratulations Kai. You beat me fair and square." Kai looks at you then shakes your hand and says, "You were the toughest blader I've ever fought. It was a great match." You smile in response then start to feel light-headed and dizzy. Your smile fades and you say weakly, "Kai, catch m-" You quickly pass out. The last thing you heard was Kai say, "Kira!"

Kai's Point of View

I saw Kira start to fall and I yelled "Kira!" I caught her just before she hit the ground. I shook her gently and said "Kira wake up. Come on wake up!" She didn't move. _"Damn it. Tala's gonna kill me."_ I thought. I looked at DJ and said, "Hey call a medic!(sp?)" He nodded and shouted, "We need some medics here pronto!" I saw Midori run up to the bottom of the arena and shout, "Kai, bring her down here so we can lay her on the bench!" I nod and pick Kira up carefully and take her down to Midori. As soon as I get down there some medics have come with a strecher. They took her from my arms and layed her on the strecher as Daichi and the others came out. "Daichi, you go with your sister to the hospital. Me and the others will be there soon." Midori says. Daichi nods and gets into the ambulance(sp?) with Kira. I can feel someone looking at me and turn around to find Tala glaring at me. I just looked down at the ground, something that I rarely do. "Kai, I need you to come with me. The others can come on the bus later." I nod faintly and follow her out. FF a few hours-- (Still Kai's point of view) We were in the waiting room. Kira was in surgery. Her left lung was filled with blood and her right lung was half full. Her doctor, Dr. Zaroff, said it was amazing that she had lasted this long. Midori had gotten Daichi to calm down and he fell asleep. I was sitting in a chair, trying to hide my nervousness. Just then the others walked in. "What's wrong with her?" Ray asks. Midori shakes her head and says, "Internal bleeding. Dr. Zaroff said it was a miricle she lasted this long." "How bad was it?" "Her left lung was full of blood and her right half full." The group gasped. "How'd Daichi take it?" Max asks, looking at his sleeping teammate. "He was freaked out. I don't blame him." The others agree with her and sit down. About 30 minutes later someone comes into the room. Midori looks up and runs up to the person. "How is she? And don't lie to me Linda." Midori says fiercely. The woman sighs and says, "To be honest I don't know how much longer she can fight this. I mean, she won't give up but the bleeding is getting longer each year Midori, you know that. If she does survive this time, it'll be atleast a month before she can leave." "This time? Midori what's she mean?" Tyson asks. She sighs at her cousin. "This has happened every year, getting worse and worse every year. The disease she has is called the-" "The curse of the Cossack. It's rare disease that attacks women of the Cossack tribes." I answer. "How'd you know Kai?" Midori asks. "I'm a Cossack. Almost every person in the abbey came from the Cossack tribes." I said. "What's a Cossack?" Max asks. "Cossacks were elite horsemen and warriors of southern Russia, known for their fierceness in battle, I think." Kenny says. I nod, singnaling he was right. "We then I want you and any other Russian here that knows about this to come with me." Dr. Zaroff says. Bryan and Spencer back away. "Tala knows more about it than we do." Bryan says. Tala groans in annoyance, but I know it's just a cover-up. We follow her down a hallway and in to a room. When I look around and my eyes fall on a bed. My eyes widen in shock to see Kira hooked up to a life support system. It pained me to see her in such a state. "Look, I just wanted to know if you knew who her twin brother is. Yes I know she has a twin. She talks about him everytime she's in here." Dr. Zaroff says. I look towards Tala, who had taken a sudden interest in the floor. I nugged him and gave him a lok that said ' Tell-her-or-I-will-for-you.' He glared me, but turned to the doctor and looked her straight in the eye. "I'm her brother." he says, softly, which is really unlike him. The doctor looked surprised for a moment, but regained her composure and said, "Then do you know anything about this disease?" He shakes his head and says, "The only thing I know about it is that it's really deadly in my tribe." The woman sighed and told us if we wanted we could stay in here with Kira. We decided I would stay and Tala would go tell the others Kira was ok. _"God, don't let her die. I don't know what I'll do with out her."_ I thought. That's when I realized it. I was in _love_ with Kira.


	15. More History Lessons

(Still Kai's POV) Midori finally forced me and Daichi to go back to the lodge after about a week. I was more reluctant than Daichi, but no choice. I had to face Tala sooner or later. _"I'd rather do this later. sigh But I guess he'd drag me off if I put it off too long."_ I thought. Once we arrived back at the lodge, everyone asked us tons of questions. I just ignored them and went straight to my room, knowing Tala was probably already waiting for me. Once I opened my door, I saw no one and closed my door. Next thing I knew I was up against the wall, someone's hand at my throat. "You'd better tell me what you did to my sister, Hiwatari!" Tala growled at me. I gasped for a breath after he released me. "I didn't do anything to her! I'm not the one who told her to blade!" I hissed at him. He just glared me and I noticed that Meg was holding him back. "Liar! She wouldn't have pushed herself so hard unless she had a good reason!" "How would you know! You just found her and know nothing about what's happened to her except what she told you! And that's not all of it, she's hiding something bigger, something that's scaring her! She told me herself!" Tala just glared me and almost lunged(sp?) at me, but Meg held him back and guided him out the door. She glanced at me, and for a moment I thought I saw concern in her eyes, but it disappeared too fast for me to tell. I went and layed down, thinking about what Tala said. "Maybe he's right. Maybe it is my fault." I whispered to myself. I slowly fell in to an uneasy sleep. FF 2 weeks-- Kira stills hasn't woken up and everyone was very worried. One day Dr. Zaroff came running in to her room and shouted excitedly, "I think I have a way to help her!" We all looked her in surprise. "How?" Midori asked. "We need to hook her up to this machine and it'll show us what's going on in her mind. Basically we'll see what she sees, then we hook someone she trusts and they'll try and get her to come out of the coma." she said in one breath. "The only thing is, is that it hasn't been tested yet, so it might not work." We all gaped at her. "Well then what are we waiting for?" Daichi asked. It took about half an hour to get it hooked up to Kira. "Well here we go." Dr. Zaroff says as she takes a deep breath and turns on the machine. We all hold our breath. Nothing. Dr. Zaroff sighs. "I guess it doesn't work." "Of course it doesn't. Kira doesn't want just anyone to see her thoughts." comes a voice. "Who said that?" Tyson asks. "I did you idiot!" Everyone looks towards Kira's bed and sees a beautiful bird sitting on the side. "You gotta be kidding me!" Tyson exclaims. That earned him a freezing glare which really does freeze him. "Finally the idiot shut up." the bird says. "Who and what are you?" Midori asks. The bird turns to her. "Now, now Midori, you should know me. I'm a bit-beast. Drea to be exact." We were all stunned. "But how?" Daichi asks. "I'm not the one to tell you that. Kira has to come to terms with it herself still. She's still scared of it even though it happened years ago." Drea says sadly. "What about the state she's in? How is she?" Daichi asks. "I'm not sure. SHe won't let me in. Only one person can help her now, but I don't know if he'll except." "Who?" Midori asks.  
"Kai." Drea says. Everyone has a shocked look on their faces. I was just as surprised. "What can I do to help? I'm not a miricle worker." I say. "Because you're the only other person with a phoenix bit-beast! If you don't help she might never come out of the coma!" Drea exclaims. I knew she was right and I was the only one that could help her. I sighed. "Well I guess I will. If I didn't you guys would kill me." Their was a feeling of relief in the air. "What I still don't get is why the machine wouldn't work." Dr. Zaroff. "Because I wouldn't let it. She doesn't want many people to know what happened to her. Now everyone but Kai leave." Drea says glaring at everyone again. They quickly leave the room and close the door. "Kai come here and bring a chair with you. Sit by the side of the bed." Drea says. I walk over and grab a chair then go sit by Kira. "Now hold her hand." I leaped up and nearly yelled, "What? You never said anything about that!" "Well did you want the others to hear?" Silence. "That's what I thought. Now do it and I'll see you in minute." I had weird sensation and suddenly I was surrounded by darkness. I opened my eyes. "Where am I?" I said into the darkness. "This is Kira's mind, Kai." Drea said from behind me causing me to turn around. "Why is it so...empty?" Drea hung her head. "Because she's trapped in here. You have to make her open up to you. Show here you won't leave her and you'll protect her." "And how, do you propose, I'll do that?" Drea just looks down. "Come on Kai. Go easy on her. She's worried about Kira, too." Dranzer says showing up beside me. I sigh. "Why do I get the impression that you two want me and Kira to..." I trail off as I look at them exchanging glances with each other. I shake my head. "Whatever. Forget I said anything. Now where is Kira?" "Look in all the doors, Kai. All of them..." Drea says as her and Dranzer slowly disappear. "Wait!" I yell out but they're gone. "Damn birds. There aren't any doors." Suddenly I felt as though I was falling. The sensation stopped suddenly and I opened my eyes to see a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong hallway of doors. I sigh annoyed. _"Guess I'd better get started."_ FF a few hours later-- "Damn it. This is taking forever!" I shout in frustration. I look down the hallway. "This is the last door I'm opening." I say angerly. As soon as I open the door, I froze. There, in the farest corner, was Kira. She was hugging her knees and it looked like she was crying. I slowly walked towards her. "Kira?" I say softly. She slowly lifts her head. Her eyes were glazed over. Her hair was all messed up and her clothes were ripped and dirty. "Kai?" she asks uncertain. Your Point of View

_Darkness..._

That's I all see anymore. It's like a disease that I can't get rid of.

Reliving all these painful memories all alone...it scares me.

Then I hear it.

"Kira..."

Who is it?

I lift my head to see who. It's a boy with silver and dark blue hair. I know him from somewhere.

But from where? A name comes to my mind.

"Kai?" I say uncertain.

The boy kneels down infront of me and looks me in the eyes. I look deep into his eyes and in a flash I remember everything.

"Kai!" I shout relived as I launch myself into his arms.

I cry silently as Kai strokes my back and hair, trying to comfort me. 

"Shhh...It's ok, Kira. I'm here now. I won't ever leave you." Kai says to me softly.

I slowly calm down and look up at Kai. He looks back down at me with concern in his eyes.

"You promise you'll never leave me?" I ask, my voice barely above a whisper.

He looks at me and says, "I promise. I'll protect you with my life."

With that said, Kai gently(sp?) lifts my chin up and softly presses his lips against mine. His kiss is soft as if he's afraid of what he's doing. I deepen the kiss. Kai traced my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I reluctantly let him in. Instantly, I felf him exploring every inch of my mouth. I moaned involutarily. I could feel Kai smirk as he heard me. After what seemed like forever, we parted for air. I looked up at him adn then looked back down, blushing. Kai laughed at my shyness and lowered his head down to my ear.

"You know, you look even more beautiful when you blush." he whispered.

My body shivered when it felt his breath against my ear. I blushed even more. He chuckled and pulled back.

"Now about why I'm here. Drea said the only way for you to wake up was to open up to me and tell me what your scared of. So what is it?" Kai asked.

I sighed. "I guess you were bound to find out sooner or later."

I pointed across the hallway to another door. Kai looked at it and then back at me.

"Go open it. It holds all my darkest memories." I whisper.

Kai goes over and opens the door. Suddenly a blinding light comes out and we cover our eyes.

Memory #1

I'm walking around the park at night. The moon is shining brightly, lighting the darkness. I go over to a bench and sit down, troubled.

_"How did they find me?"_

I had recieved a letter from Dr. Alan saying that he knew where I was and he's coming for me. I was the perfect experiment, but...

Suddenly a cloth goes over my mouth. I struggle to get out of my captors grip, but I can't. He's too strong. I soon black out.

When I wake up, I notice I'm in a dark room. I see the door open and I see _him._

"Bastard! What do you want with me?" I hissed at him.

He just chuckled and walked up too me. He stroked my cheek. I tried to punch him, but then I noticed that my hands were tied.

"Now, now, Kira. You know we can't let any of our _guests_ roam around freely. Especially you." Dr. Alan said the last part suductively(sp?). 

I froze as I heard that. _He wouldn't, would he?_ He had a shot vile in his hand. I knew then what he intended to do. He went and closed the door then came back over to me. I struggled to get away from him, but couldn't. He gave me the shot and it paralyzed me. He smilled sadisicly(sp?) and his hands started to roam around me body. I wanted to cry so badly, but I couldn't show weakness. 

Later

Yes. That night, Dr. Alan took my innocence (Me: For those of you who are too dense to know what I mean, you got raped). My emotions shut down after that night. I never showed any type of emotion, not even to Cher. Every now and then, when an experiment went wrong or failed, Dr. Alan would come back and use me. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to see him in pain, ripped into little shreds.

end of Memory #1

As I watched this memory again, I cried. I put my face on Kai's shoulder so I wouldn't have to watch Dr. Alan rape me again. Kai just gave he a comforting hug and told me it would be ok.

Memory #2

More experiments.

I was growing tired of all of this. Everyday all it was more and more experiments. One day, when they were doing an experiment, Cher came in and pleaded with Dr. Alan to let me go. She did this every now and then. But today was different. Dr. Alan had apparently had enough. He grabbed a knife, turned around, and stabbed her. This had happend before and didn't phase me, but it had never been anyone who cared about me. I saw the life draining out of her eyes. As she hit the ground, something in me snapped. I was consumed with rage and pain. I screamed and banged at the glass wall holding me in the test tube. The scientists were all panicing at my sudden display of emotion because I hadn't shown any for 2 months. They started sending shockwaves through the cords that were attached to me. I didn't feel anything. My only goal was to make Dr. Alan pay. The tank started to crack and then it broke. All the chemicals inside it were splashed on all the people around the tank. They screamed in pain as the acid was spilled on them. I took no notice. I looked at Dr. Alan. Then I grabbed a shard of glass that was beside me. It cut my skin, but I didn't care. I charged Dr. Alan and when I got near him, I stabbed him. I saw the fear in his eyes. I loved it.

"How's it feel to know you're going to die?" I asked in a deadly voice.

I slit his throat right then and there. I smiled at his surprise on his face. Blood was dripping from the glass shard I used. I dropped in and ran for the nearest opening as the other scientists worried about Dr. Alan.

_Freedom..._

That was all I could think about as I left the lab. I was free. I went back to Canada without a second thought about what I did.

End of Memory #2

I could feel Kai look at me. I turned away.

"I know it was wrong, but he killed Cher. She was the only one that was nice to me at the lab." I say, my voice cracking. I was on the verge of crying.

Then Kai wrapped his arms around me. "If was to avenge your friend, it's ok. It was bound to happen." he says softly.

I smile. "Kai, I...I'm gonna wake up now." I say. He nods and suddenly disappears. The next thing I know my eyes are opening. The light forces me to close my eyes and then open them slowly. I look around and see Kai sleeping beside my bed. I smile and reached out to stroke his cheek. He looked so peaceful. Then I noticed him opening his eyes and drew my hand back. He shot up and looked really embarrassed.

"Ermm...this stayed between us, alright?" he says.

I blush and say, "Yea."

We just sit there for a way then Kai says, "Pozdrevlyayu s prazdnikom Rozhdestva i s Novim Godom (Me: I think it means Merry Christmas and Happy New Year in Russian.)."

"Pozdrevlyayu s prazdnikom Rozhdestva i s Novim Godom." I say.


	16. Decision

**Fire and Ice: Opposites Attract **

**Part 15**

**Quiz Start:** It's been 2 weeks since the whole hospital incident. You were released yesterday and you're now sitting on your couch watching the rain fall down. You've hardly said anything to anyone since what happened between you and Kai. You sigh, deep in thought.

"_I wonder if I should take up Tala's offer."_

By now everyone had figured out that Tala was your brother. When you had come back from the hospital he asked you if you would like to join his team. He said that Meg had agreed to join and that they were changing their name, since, obviously, Meg isn't a boy.

"You still can't decide?" came a voice from behind you.

This makes you jump and turn around. You relax when you see that it's only Kai. You just shake your head.

"What about you?" You ask him.

Tala had also asked Kai to join the team again. Reluctantly asked. Kai nods.

"I decided to join. I sick of coming in 2nd to Tyson. I want a chance to prove to everyone that _I'm_ the best. Not Tyson."

"I guess that's my answer."

Kai looks at you kinda confused. You smirk.

"What? You think me and Drea'll let you and Dranzer have all the fun? I want everyone in the world to now my name again. My fame was short lived."

Kai chuckles at your answer. "So you wanna go tell Tala now or later?" he asks.

You shrug. "I guess now. It really doesn't matter." you say.

You and Kai walk down the hall to the room the Blitzkrieg Boys were staying. When you entered the room, only Bryan and Spencer were there.

"Where's Tala?" you ask coldly.

"Outside." Spencer grunts.

You went out on to the balcony and saw Tala sitting with Meg watching the rain.

"Brat (Brother)." you say in flawless Russian.

Tala turns towards you. "Syestra (Sister)." He says back.

"Kai and I have come to a decision and……." You say calmly.

Tala looks at you expectantly. "….we've decided to join the team."

Tala just nods but you knew better. If it had been just you and him he would've smiled, perhaps even have hugged you. But you did notice his eyes held relief and…was it happiness? You had nothing more to say to Tala so you just left. Kai stayed behind to discuss something with Tala alone. When you got out of the room you thought about telling Midori and Daichi.

"_I guess I'll have to tell them sooner or later." _you thought.

You knew Midori wouldn't mind, but Daichi…..well that's a different story. You had no idea how he would take it. You decided to tell Midori first. You found her watching TV with the BBA Revolution. Daichi notices you.

"Hey Kira." he says.

You mutter a reply then say, "Midori can I talk to you. Alone."

Midori gets up and follows you into the kitchen.

"What now, Kira? I'm missing my favorite show." Midori says.

"Has Tyson asked you to join his team?" you ask

. "Yeah."

"And?"

"And I told him I would. What about it?"

You sigh and a troubled look comes to your face.

"Tala asked me and Kai to join his team. Not that it's a bad thing but……." you trailed off.

"Kira, what is it?" Midori asks worried

. "But I'm worried about how Daichi will take it. I don't want to hurt him." You say.

"Well, when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning, I think."

"Okay then just write a note and I'll give it to him after you leave."

You gawked at her.

"Midori, that's gotta be the smartest thing I've ever heard you say."

"Well thank you. I……hey!" she exclaims.

She punches your arm. You chuckle.

"Thanks Midori. See ya later!"

You run off to got pack some things. You were very excited to finally going home.

"_I'm finally coming home, Mat' (Mother), Atyets (Father)." _


	17. Home Sweet Home

Sorry it took a long time. Anyway,s this is written in 2nd person point of view (You are going, You go, ect.)

* * *

You're on the plane to Moscow. You were very excited about getting to go back to Russia, but didn't show it. You're sitting with Kai, who had window seat. Meg and Tala are sitting together up at the front and Bryan and Spencer are sitting in back. The seats all had about 5 rows between each other. You were currently listening to Nickelback 'All the Right Reasons' and drawing. Kai was sleeping so you were drawing a picture of him. He just looked peaceful. After you finished your drawing, you move some loose hairs from Kai's face. As you do this Kai wakes up. You smirk.

"Have a nice nap?" He groaned in response.

He then noticed the drawing.

"Who told you that you could draw a picture of me?" Kai asked coldly, but quietly.

"I did. Gotta problem with it?" Kai just snorted and closed his eyes again.

You rolled your eyes and yawned.

_"I hate long flights. They're always boring."_ you thought.

You lay your head on Kai's shoulder. You feel him stiffen.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asks looking down at you.

"Sleeping. What's it look like?" you ask closing your eyes.

Kai shrugs, resulting in you hitting his leg.

"Don't do that. It makes it uncomfortable." you mutter sleepily.

Kai does nothing and you soon drift off into a much needed sleep.

FF a few hours later

You awake and feel someone shaking you.

"Come on Kira. Wake up. We're about to land." Kai says.

You groan and sit up.

"Why not wake me when we've landed?" you ask rubbing your eyes.

Kai just smirks. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to be gin our decent. Please fasten your belts and thank you for flying (enter airline name)." says the pilot.

After you landed, you all went and got your things. When you get outside you ask, "Where are we staying at? I mean, we're not gonna stay on the streets are we?"

"It's been taken care of." was the only answer you got.

"That's a lot of help." you muttered.

Only Kai heard you and he smirked. You keep walking behind Tala until you reach a warehouse.

_"This is where we're staying? It's a fucking shack! Oh well. I guess it could be worse."_ you thought.

The warehouse was a dull green color with rust all over it. But looks can be deceiving. When you walked inside you saw something completely different. It actually looked a lot like a house.

_"Screw the house idea, this thing's a fucking mansion!"_ you thought.

The door opened to a hallway with stair leading up and down. There was a door way that lead to a living room. There was a big, black couch and two chairs that sat in front of a big screen TV. Further down the hallway was the kitchen. If you went downstairs, there was a training area. Upstairs there were eight bedrooms, each with their own bathroom, and another living room type thing.

"Took you guys long enough." comes a voice.

"Yeah. What took so long?" comes another.

You look into the living room and see a boy and a girl sitting on the couch. The boy looks at you.

"Who's the girl? She your girlfriend Kai?" the boys asks.

You and Kai both glare him; Kai's being a lot worse than yours.

The girl then looks at you.

"Oh. Hi Kira." she says.

You nod at her.

"Rika."

The boy looks back and forth between you and Rika.

"Explanation please." he says.

Rika sighs.

"Luke, this is Kira Valkov, my younger sister. Kira, this Luke Hiwatari, Kai's older brother."

Luke has a blank look for a minute then sighs, annoyed. "Great. Just what I need. Another Valkov."

In a second he's on the floor with two bumps on his head and two angry girls over him.

"Gloopay malchik (Stupid boy)." you mutter under your breath.

Rika and Meg hear you. Rika chuckles and Meg smirks. You lean on the wall and cross your arms as Luke tries to get up.

"Bitch." he mutters.

You pretend not to hear him. You turn to Rika.

"So, kak dyela toot? (How are things here?)" you ask.

She shrugs.

"Okay I guess."

You nod.

"So which room belongs to who?" you ask.

"You pick. It doesn't matter." You nod and stifle a yawn.

Then you head upstairs to pick a room. You pick the one at the very end of the hall on the right. It had a couch and a queen-size bed with a black comforter. The walls were black with tints of electric blue. You go lie on your bed and yawn.

"It's good to be back home." You mutter before falling asleep.

No one's POV

Everyone was sitting downstairs watching TV. Bryan was flipping through channels trying to find something to watch. Something catches Luke's eye.

"Go back." he says suddenly.

Bryan looks at him weirdly, but goes back.

**"We have breaking news from the Ryeka Prison. The infamous Boris Balkov has just escaped. We will have more on this breaking news later tonight."**

They all looked at the TV in disbelief. Tala clenches his fist as does Kai.

"That bastard got out." Kai growls.

Meg gets up and everyone looks at her.

"I'm going to bed." she says coldly and goes upstairs

. Soon everyone else goes to bed too. Kai is the last to go upstairs. He gets the room at the end of the hall on the left, right across from Kira's room. As he goes to open his door, he hears a stifled cry. He turns around and sees it's from Kira's room. He enters quietly and looks towards Kira. She has a pained look on her face.

"Help me...Kai." she whispers in her sleep.

Kai goes up to her and puts his hand to her cheek.

"I'm right here, Kira."

At this, Kira sighs in her sleep. Kai smiles, one of his rare true smiles. He kisses Kira on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Kira. Sweet dreams." he says and goes to bed.

* * *

Yeah, I know Kai was a little OOC but he's softer when he's alone with Kira. Anyways review if you want. 


End file.
